1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detention cell locking systems and, more particularly, to detention cell systems utilizing electro-mechanical operational networks, lost motion linkages and control networks therefor.
2. History of the Prior Art
Locking systems for detention cells used in jails, prisons and the like date back into technological antiquity. In early times, the primary import of such locking systems was simply securement of individual cell doors. Today, the criteria have expanded considerably with large detention institutions and multiple cell banks operated from a single control center.
Conventional detention cell locking systems typically utilize one or more complex electro-mechanical networks that facilitate the simultaneous locking and unlocking of multiple detention cell doors. A myriad of securement and safety considerations are then factored in, wherein the system permits emergency use in the event of an electrical power failure. Select manual operation thus incorporates mechanical overrides of the locking system for use by guards in the event of various emergencies. However, these systems must also include means for preventing either the disablement or actuation by those individuals being detained behind the detention cell doors. Such criteria have been mandated by the increase in jail and prison populations necessitating more jail cells as well as methods and apparatus for the control and operation thereof.
It is common place in the design of a detention cell door to incorporate mechanical linkage which is remotely actuatable by servo drive systems. The servo drive system generally imparts an engagement or disengagement action to a variety of looking elements within a single detention cell door For example, the bottom of the detention cell door may be simultaneously locked and unlocked with the top of the door through a vertical locking bar housed within the detention cell door frame. The mechanical linkage operating the locking bar and locking the upper part of the door are usually disposed in the upper cell door region or transom. It is typical to utilize a track upon which a door carriage moves. A typical detention cell door carriage and/or track comprises heavy metal elements from which the detention cell door depends with a series of rollers therebetween.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,354 is a 1975 patent illustrating a combination electrical and mechanical security system incorporating a "lost motion" linkage. The cell door shown in this patent is also remotely controlled in an electrical mode. In the event of an electrical power failure, the security system may also be operated through a mechanical linkage to permit opening or closing of the cell doors. These are the very criteria described above that are necessary in conventional detention cell systems. The actual mechanism set forth and shown in this reference includes lost motion slots which permit the carriage assembly to travel through the lost motion region for locking and unlocking.
Yet another detention cell door looking system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,974. This 1971 reference teaches a mechanical linkage also actuated by an electric motor utilizing a rack and pinion drive. A locking slide bar is shown to be movable at each end of travel of the carriage to bias a pivotable cell door lock bar carried by the carriage. The look bar is moved into locking engagement with the door upon arrival of the door at either of a fully open or fully closed position. Cams are provided to move the lock bar upon initiation of the driving force. The use of rack and pinion drives as well as cam actuated locking systems are well known in the prior art and are commonly utilized in mechanical linkages outside the detention cell door industry. The utilization of such linkages within the detention cell door industry is consistent with established mechanical design parameters. Likewise, the utilization of electric drive motors in conjunction therewith is conventional.
Yet another cam actuated, look control mechanism is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,985. This 1980 patent also teaches a door locking assembly utilizing a vertical drop bar in the door jam with catches for engaging and locking the door at preferably two locations. As shown therein, the bar may be lifted by three different means: by a remotely actuatable motor, by rotating a key in a key cylinder, and by an emergency release mechanism including a manually slidable linkage member disposed atop the door frame It may be seen that it is conventional in such detention cell looking assemblies to utilize multiple, backup operational systems in conjunction with the remotely actuatable system, motorized eccentrically mounted cams and double locking and vertical drop bars. Notwithstanding the above, improvements in the detention cell industry are necessary for purposes of utilizing innovations in both mechanical and electrical system technology as well as updating actuation linkage designs to further enhance reliability, safety, and effectiveness.
It would thus be an advantage therefore to provide a detention cell locking system utilizing an improved electro-mechanical drive assembly having improved reliability, efficiency, and safety aspects. The present invention provides such a system by utilizing a pair of interacting toggle plates in conjunction with an electrically driven, horizontal bar drive facilitating not only remote electrical actuation but also remote and local mechanical actuation.